


Heightened Emotions

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: supergirl - the one where everyone is gay [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deal, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Girl Penis, My explaianation is that Kara is an alien, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: Lena nearly gets groped and Kara gets possessive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Kara is an alien, If she had chosen a male to mate she would have a vagina. Since her mate is female she takes on the proper equipment to procreate. This is my explanation for her penis. Don't like don't read.

Lena and Kara were walking down the streets of National City, having just left a restaurant when a man walked up to them.

“What's a couple of beautiful ladies doing out this late?” He said.

“Minding our business,” Kara said, dismissing the man immediately. 

As the two women walk away, another man approaches them. 

“Now why you gotta be like that pretty lady? We are just trying to have some fun tonight.”

His friend called out to him, “hey Donny, this ones got a nice ass.” He grabbed Kara’s behind.

Her eyes narrowed, “I'd watch myself if I were you two.”

“This ones got one hell of a set here, Jay.” Donny went to grope Lena’s breasts, but his hands were intercepted by Kara.

“I told you to mind yourself,” Kara said calmly before she tightened her hold on the mans wrists, feeling satisfied when the sound of bones cracking reached the air. She let go of his wrists, spun around and cocked up her knee, effectively kneeing Jay in the balls.

“Let’s go Lena.” Kara said taking the aforementioned woman by the hand and turning a quick corner. Once she was sure that no one was around, she grabbed Lena around the waist and flew into the air. They landed on Lena’s office balcony and Kara pushed her inside. Lena didn't fight as she saw Kara’s eyes glow a bright blue.

Kara had explained that once a Kryptonian imprinted and mated, the get extremely possessive. And if someone threatens their security or attempts to pursue said mate, they’re urged to protect and claim.

The first thing to go was Lena’s blouse but Kara stopped.

“Lena.”

“Do it.” 

Lena knew Kara was asking permission, and she wasn't gonna deny her instincts.

Kara lifted Lena onto her desk, hiked up her skirt and tore her panties.

“Those were new,” Lena said.

“I'll buy you more,” Kara responded before capturing her lips in a possessive kiss.

Lena tugged at Kara’s belt and pushed down her pants in order to free her raging erection. Once free, Kara positioned herself at her mate’s entrance. Although her instincts told her to claim, her heart wouldn't allow her to bring pain to the woman she loved. She entered Lena slowly and waited for her to adjust to her size.

The dark haired woman ran her hands through Kara’s hair, a way of telling Kara that she was okay.

The thrusts came quick and increased in strength with every thrust. Kara was grateful that Lena gave her employees the weekends off; as Lena's moans became louder, she was sure you could hear it on the floors below. It didn't take long before Lena was coming around her and Kara soon followed, emptying herself into her love. Kara climbed up onto the desk and laid on her side next to Lena.

Thank the gods for metal desks.

“Why did you fly us to my office?”

“It was the closest place I could think of that I knew would be private.”

Lena chuckled, but didn't respond. A few minutes passed before the silence was broken.

“I'm pregnant.”

Kara was playing with the wedding band on Lena's finger when she registered what was said. “What?”

“I was gonna tell you after we left the restaurant, but we were so rudely interrupted.”

Kara intertwined her fingers with her wife's, “We’re finally going to have a baby.”


End file.
